


A box full of marshmallows

by panto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonfires, Camping, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Love, M/M, Married Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Marshmallows, Polyamory, Stetopher Week, Stetopher Week 2019, Stiles gets surprised, Surprises, The sheriff doesn't agree, camping trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panto/pseuds/panto
Summary: Chris and Peter plan a camping trip to take Stiles out of town for a weekend, so their young boyfriend can get away from all the stress and pressure at home and in college. Stiles doesn't expect there to be even more surprises.





	A box full of marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work for the first day of [Stetopher Week 2019](https://tridom.tumblr.com/post/188154815064/stetopher-week-2019)
> 
> Prompt: Camping/Burnt Marshmallows/Bonfires

“Oh, this is exciting!” Stiles was grinning from ear to ear as he grabbed his bag that he had packed for the weekend and followed his boyfriends out of their apartment.

Chris and Peter had planned an entire weekend away from all the pressure and stress in Beacon Hills. A camping trip with just the three of them and Stiles couldn’t be more thrilled about it.

No Scott constantly ranting about the crush he had on that one girl in his Microbiology class – Madeline? Marissa? Maryam? Who even knew at this point! No nagging from his father to finally find someone to be in a _real_ relationship with, no matter how amazing Chris and Peter were to him. But especially no more worrying about his classes and upcoming exams for an entire weekend!

While they were loading everything they needed for their camping trip into Chris’ pickup-truck, Stiles managed to steal a kiss from both of his boyfriends. “Thank you for doing this. It’s exactly what I need right now.”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Chris smiled at him and opened the door for both, Stiles and Peter to get into the backseat. “There is nothing better than spending the weekend camping in the woods with two handsome guys like yourselves.”

Stiles gave him a look. “Oh, right! I see! You just want to get into my pants. Oh, I should have known!”, he joked but couldn’t keep a straight face as he climbed into the backseat right after Peter.

Chris chuckled as he closed the door behind Stiles and quickly got into the driver’s seat. “I think we both know that that is Peter’s intention. Not mine,” he said, glancing at the two men in the rearview mirror. “Not that I would say no to that of course,” Chris added not even two seconds later as he started the car.

Peter let out a huff but smirked, leaning as close to Stiles as his seatbelt allowed. “Don’t act like that hasn’t been on your mind ever since we told you about the trip, sweet boy,” he teased and reached out to let his fingers brush through Stiles’ hair. “We both know how much you love having me or Christopher inside of you.”

Stiles nudged him. “I can’t deny that,” he said with an almost sweet smile on his lips.

The three of them had been dating for almost four years now. Shortly before Stiles’ nineteenth birthday, the two older men had invited him into their relationship.

Over the years Stiles got to watch how Chris and Peter, despite being married for over sixteen years and having dated for more than nineteen years, grew closer and seemingly happier with their relationship with every passing day. And even though they had been married for way longer than they had even known Stiles, he knew that they both loved him with all their hearts and never gave him a single doubt about their relationship.

“Isn’t he just adorable?”, Chris asked when he pulled to a stop in the middle of the woods where he and Peter had used to camp all the time back when they were still in their twenties. He glanced back at Stiles who was fast asleep with his head leaning against Peter’s shoulder.

Peter grinned. “Absolutely. And he has no idea what’s going to happen today.”

“Shh! You don’t want to spoil anything, do you?”

Peter shook his head. Of course he didn’t. He wanted to see the look on Stiles’ face after all, once their little surprise had worked out.

“Sweetheart,” Chris whispered as he reached back to brush his hand over Stiles’ leg. “Sweetheart, we’re here.”

Stiles blinked his eyes open and let out a soft groan. It took him a moment to remember where exactly he was and once he did he gave Peter and Chris a sleepy smile. “Then let’s put up the tent and start a fire because I think I’m starving.”

With a low chuckle, Chris got out of the car and grabbed their tent from the truck bed,starting to look around for a good spot to put it up. “Little help here?”, he called to his boyfriends once he had found the perfect spot.

Stiles chuckled but immediately made his way over to the man to help him. “I really hope you guys packed marshmallows because what kind of camping trip doesn’t involve marshmallows.”

“No worries. I packed more than enough for an entire basketball team,” Peter promised, “But first the work and then the marshmallows. I know you and you are not getting away with letting us do all the work while you stuff yourself with that sweet stuff this time.”

“Agreed.” Chris nodded heavily when Stiles fake pouted at them.

“You guys are no fun. Why do you think I made sure to find myself two strong boyfriends in the first place?”

Peter huffed. “So you feel all protected when we cuddle you at night? Or so we can open the peanut butter jar when the lit is on too tight and you crave one of your weird comfort food combinations while studying?”

“Or because you like being carried to bed?”, Chris chimed in. “Or maybe it is because you totally have –“

“Yeah, yeah, yeah”, Stiles interrupted him. “Those are all the reasons.” He let out a huff but couldn’t hide the faint smile that was playing around his lips. “You won. I will help set everything up first and then we will find out how many marshmallows I can eat before starting to feel nauseous,” Stiles announced with a wide smirk.

It took quite a while before everything was set up and Peter had finally managed to light the bonfire. Satisfied with himself he sat down next to Chris on the blanket they had put down between the pickup and the firepit. 

“Wow. You people have no idea how to do camping do you?” Stiles raised his eyebrows when he came out of the tent wearing an oversized jumpsuit that looked way too comfortable, while both Peter and Chris were still wearing their dress shirts, looking way too formal for a camping trip.

“What?”, Chris asked, “I thought you liked that we have a sense of fashion and now suddenly it’s bothering you?”

Stiles huffed as he moved to sit in between them. “It’s not bothering me but you look – well, out of place.”

Peter thought about for a moment then deliberately shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

“Me neither,” Chris agreed, trying to hide his smirk as he took a glance at Peter. Oh, their boy was so clueless, it was perfect.

Stiles just rolled his eyes. “Anyway. You promised me marshmallows and now that everything is set up and there finally is a fire, can we start the actual fun?”

There was a soft chuckle coming from Chris and hadn’t Stiles been too occupied with finding a stick to roast his marshmallows, he would have noticed that both men shared a nervous look.

“They are in the ice chest over there.” Chris nodded towards the tent and reached for Peter’s hand the second Stiles got up to make his way over to the portable chest.

“Woah, you guys literally brought tons of marshmallows! Now I know why I love you!” Stiles grinned but frowned when he reached for one of the bags. “What’s this?”, he asked as he grabbed the little black box that had been carefully placed on top of all the marshmallow bags instead.

“This is – did one of you – are you –“, Stiles stuttered as he opened the little box to reveal a beautiful silver ring. “Guys! Will one of –“ He was interrupted when he turned around to find both, Peter and Chris down on one knee in front of him.

“Mieczysław Stilinski, do you want to marry us?”

It took a moment for Stiles to find his words again, not even bothering to stop the tears in his eyes from falling. “Yes. Yes of course I do. A thousand times yes.” His voice was quiet, even more so through his tears but neither Peter nor Chris had any difficulties hearing exactly what Stiles was saying and both of them were up within seconds, arms wrapped tightly around their boy.

“I’m sorry. I don’t want to cry. But I’m just so happy,” Stiles whispered into their shoulders and Chris let out a soft chuckle, wiping a tear from his own cheek.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. We are just as happy that you said yes.”

When Stiles finally managed to pull back again, he grinned down at the ring that was still in his hands. “One of you has to put it on my finger now because I’m shaking way too much to do it myself.”

“Christopher? Would you do the honors?” Peter smiled at Chris, who immediately nodded and took the ring to carefully put it on Stiles’ finger.

“It’s beautiful,” Stiles whispered. “Thank you so much. You really did surprise me. I love you both more than anything.”

“We love you too, baby.” Peter pulled him close for a soft kiss. “And now you are officially going to be a Hale too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I hope that even thought this was short, you enjoyed it and I would love to read your opinions in the comments!
> 
> Also, come find me on [Tumblr](https://panto-x.tumblr.com/) for more of my fics or to give me ideas and suggestions on what to write next :)


End file.
